Live with a Grimmjow
by Gil-chann Weilschmidt
Summary: Gimana ya, kalo Grimmjow sama Ulqui kemana" bareng.. makan bareng.. main bareng.. dll bagaikan spongebob dan patrick gitu?  humour/friendship. Warning! ada unsur yaoi/shonnen-ai & romance.  Rated T buat jaga" kedepannya..


DISCLAIMER:

** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

YANG PUNYA ITU OOM TITE! 

BUKAN AKUU! 

SUEEERRR!

Na, Ini salah satu cerita gaje yang aku buat lagi (hyahahah)

WARNING: mungkin ada adegan" yang agak sedikit yaah gimana ya?

ni fanfic yaoi kelas teri.. (gak tau lagi lanjutannya yaa)

yah, bagi yang ga suka yaoi, gpp kok, anggap aja label "yaoi" disini berubah entah gimana caranya menjadi "friendship" okey? (HAHA) atau "family" juga boleh.. (hyaha)

met membaca,

semoga ngakak!

kalo gak, berarti aku gagal dong? XD

Udah deh, met baca!

eit.. kalo mau baca, harus mau review juga ya! janji loh ya? (mekso)

yawes, se-ikhlasnya deh!

* * *

Disuatu pagi yang gelap di hueco mundo, bulan masih bersinar terang..? Semua Arranchar melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya.. Yap, tepat sekali! hari ini adalah hari libur, libur panjang! Cuma, karena para arranchar nggak punya tempat tinggal lain selain di Hueco mundo.. dan juga karena mereka adalah "_arranchar_" jadi.. Liburan mau ngapain? pilihan Cuma ada 2, yaitu.. nganggur atau.. dll.. (halah)

Grimmjow, sang arranchar "_sexta_" alias enam.. berjalan dengan lemah dan lembut (waduh, sorry, maksudku lemas dan lambat) karena bosan.. Ia mencari hal-hal iseng yang bisa dilakukan..

Pertama, dia lewat di depan kamar mandi mewah(?) khusus admin (maksudku gin, aizen, atau tosen) naah, kebetulan gin yg lagi didalem, dia lagi mandi sama nyanyi "_hyouri_" yang di "_mix_" sama "_sekai wa sudeni azamuki no ue ni_"

"_Kokoro.. Seeekkai wa sudenii.. Uraharaa.. Uraharraaa.. Azamuki no ue.._**DAN?**" si gin belakangannya teriak "_edan!_" soalnya mendadak lampu kamar mandi dimatiin sama grimmjo, salahin aizen yg men-degsign switch lampu kok diluar.. *grimmjo ketawa-ketawa GJ*

Kemudian dia melihat ruangan yg misterius.. di pintunya ada papan bertuliskan "_ruangan spa khusus Aizen-sama_" yang diukir dengan super lebay.

Di atas pintunya ada jendela ventilasi udara, dari dalam situ dapat tercium bau aroma bunga bankai (HAH?) oh, salah, bunga melati!

Grimmjo pun merogok-rogok kantong hakama-nya (emangnya hakama ada kantongnya ya..?) dan Gurrimmjoo mengeluarkan sebuah mercon yang sungguh mencurigakan, berwarna pink, dan ada tulisan "_made in hueco mundo_"

Ia langsung me-nyumet (alias menyalakan) mercon itu dan melemparnya ke dalam, dan... BUSS~ mendadak aroma mengerikan yg tidak bisa dibayangkan langsung merajalela di dalam ruangan kesayangan Aizen itu.

Oh, rupanya itu mercon maut yg dibuat si "_mad scientist_" hueco mundo yg gak laku, yaitu **APPORO GRANTZ**.. _komposisi: 50% bau ketek yammy, 50% bau entut charlotte_. Gila.. pantes aja Aizen langsung tepar tanpa sempat mengucapkan sepatah pun kata-kata sucinya.. (maksudku tanpa sempet mengumpat-umpat si grimmy)

Grimmjow pun meneruskan walking-walkingnya, menelusuri lorong-lorong gj hueco mundo, hingga ia tiba di.. lorong kamar para espada..

"ngapain gue balik ke sini ya? Tadi kan _start_ gue dari sini.." keluh grimmjow.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk balik ke kamarnya yang kayak kapal pecah, meledak, atau bahkan kayak habis kena air bah.

Grimmjow melewati kamar pertama milik stark, terdengar jeritan tangis anak kecil, "kayaknya itu tangisan si lilynette yang baru lahir..? eh gak mungkin, hhmm.,, mungkin digigit para coyote-nya stark.. atau mungkin digigit stark sendiri.." gumam grimmjow.

Kamar Kedua milik baragan.. terdengar suara baragan sedang ber-HOHOHO-ria, rupanya baragan sedang latihan untuk ikut lomba fashion show santa claus bulan depan. "iya sih, sekarang november.. kh.." gumam grimmjow.

Ketiga, Hallibel, terdengar suara ngobrol.. "oh biasa, dia sedang sibuk dengan HaPe bekas si tousen itu.." keluh grimmjow.

Kamar Keempat, yaitu ulquiorra, sepiii sekali, tak ada suara apapun..

"heheheh, misterius banget, dasar sok, haha aku kagetin aja.. HAHAHAHA!" gumam grimmjow yang diselipi dengan _evillaugh_ yang volume-nya di min-kan.

*grimmjow menendang pintu kamar ulqui* **DHUERR!**

"UKH!"

Grimmjow: . . ? ((suara apaan tuh?)) - menggumam

-sunyiiiiii-

-masih tetap sunyii—

Akhirnya Grimmjow membuka kamar Ulqui, dan dilihatnya..

Ulqui sedang duduk manis(?) di atas karpet putih di pojok kamarnya sambil bersandar ke tembok, dan yang lebih membuat grimmjow bingung adalah..

Ulqui lagi "ngemut" jempol-nya dengan banyak kain flanel berserakan serta benang ruet dimana-mana..dan.. sebuah jarum yang benang-nya masih nyambung ke sebuah benda yang mirip.. boneka?

Grimmjow: Kenapa kamu qi?

Ulqui : . . . *menatap grimmjow dengan melas*

Grimmjow: Kamu kenapa sih?

Ulqui : Tanganku ketusuk jarum gara-gara kaget tadi! *cemberut*

Grimmjow: . . . HAHAHHAHA! JADI SUARA "UPH" TADI ITU KAMU KETUSUK JARUM? HAHHAHAHHAHA! * grimmjow ketawa sampai nangis*

Ulqui: DIEM KAMU, SAMPAH!

Grimmjow: SAMPAH? HAHAHHAHAHA! *meneruskan ketawa sambil nangis-nya*

Ulqui: Udah sini, kamu bantuin aku aja!

Grimmjow: HAHAHAHAHAHAHhaahaha.. iya, iya wes terserah kamuu! Hahaha!

Ulqui: nah, bagus, sini kuajarin bikin boneka..

Grimmjow: BONEKA? HAHAHHAHAHA! *mulai ketawa sampai nangis lagi*

Ulqui: CEPEET!

Grimmjow: Iya! Iya! Haduuh mekso!

Grimmjow dengan wajah _madesu_-nya (hah? XD) melirik ke arah ulqui dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus curiga karena nggak percaya klo ulqui mau ngajarin dia bikin boneka.

Grimmjow berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ulquiorra dan duduk manis disampingnya.

"_Naah mau bikin boneka apa nih neng~?_" sindir grimmjow

"apa aja yg penting kawaii" jawab ulqui dengan wajah datarnya.

"heh? kawaii? apa dong?" tanya grimmjow

"yawes lah! klo bingung bikin aja yg pertama kali muncul di pikiranmu." keluh ulqui.

"Okey Okey!"

*terjadilah adegan ulqui mengajari grimmjow*

Ulqui: nah grimmy, nih pilih kain yang warnanya cocok sama apa yg mau kamu bikin.

Grimmjow: *mengambil secarik kain* ini qi!

Ulqui: nah, potong pola-nya

Grimmjow:** MANA POLANYA?**

Ulqui: . . . ya digambar dulu

Grimmjow: tolonginn! gue kan gak bisa gambar lingkaran! (heheh)

Ulqui: *memegang tangan kanan grimm yg lagi pegang pensil* nah, kalo pose kayak gini aku agak takut kalo dilihat orang

Grimmjow: HOY ngapain kmu! emangnya knp takut?

Ulqui: Nanti aku dikirain lagi ngajarin bayi bongsor..

Grimmjow: Sial kau qi.. emangnya aku bayi berotot gitu

Ulqui: nah, ini malah kelainan

Grimmjow: . . . emangnya aku bayi..

Ulqui: Iya. . . yah mirip sih.

Grimmjow: Mirip Apanya?

Ulqui: ya kelakuannya.

Grimmjow: . . .kh..

Akhirnya si grimmjow nggak mau diejek "bayi" sama si Ulqui dan berjuang bikin boneka sendiri..

1 jam berlalu..

2 jam berlalu..

sementara Aizen sibuk mondar-mandir keliling Las Noches mencari Grimmjow..

3 jam berlalu..

dapat kita saksikan Aizen sedang terkapar di lantai Las Noches, menyerah, capek mencari grimmjow..

Sedangkan terdengar bunyi "uph" "uph" yang lebih gaje daripada ulqui yg tadi..

nah, yg ini bunyi grimmjow yg berkali" ketusuk jarum..

"Akhirnya jadi juga!" Teriak grimmjow kegirangan.. (dapat kita saksikan, boneka grimmjow berbentuk phantera dengan bentuk yg super geje, jahitan gak karuan, dan.. wes, pokoknya anchur..)

*ulquiorra memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat hasil karya grimjow..*

HENING..

Ulquiorra tertawa massive tanpa suara dengan wajah semerah tomat

Ulqui: khahahh.. grimmjow.. khehehe.. aku kok ngga tau klo kamu bakat banget bikin boneka? ya ampun liad deh.. lucu banget.. *chuckles*

Grimmjow: Jangan manghinaa!

Ulqui: Aku nggak menghina kok! serius.. hahaha

Grimmjow pun ber-dropsweat-ria plus shock melihat kelakuan ulqui yang belum pernah dilihatnya semenjak dia lahir(?)..

"Oh yah grimm, nih, buat kamu aja" bisik ulqui sambil menyerahkan boneka berwarna hitam-putih yang dijahitnya bersama grimmjow selama seabad (eh salah) ber-jam-jam itu (lebih tepatnya 2 jam, dan 1 jam untuk menunggu grimmjow membuat boneka)

"sorry jelek" kata ulqui.

"gila" desis(?) grimmjow

"gila kenapa grimm?"

"ini buat aku? serius? terlalu bagus nih"

"halah!, menghina"

"nggak kok!"

"ya udah deh, makasih ya! nih, punyakku hancur, tapi lumayan buat boneka santet.. mungkin.." kata grimmjow sambil cengar-cengir menyerahkan bonekanya yg guaje itu ke ulqui

"santet? emangnya gue dukun kyk szayel gitu? liad bonekanya! hm..? uwaah kawaii.."

HENING..

"seleramu jelek qi.."

HENING..

"habis.. ini kan pemberian pertamaku dari orang lain.. senangnya~"

"ha? lha terus bajumu, mask-mu, hakama, zanpakuto, semua tu dari siapa dong?

"mask suda sejak lahir (masa kmu arranchar ga tau?) zanpakut.. bikin sendiri.. dan baju.. mana ada kata gratis buat Aizen-sama? aku kerja susah payah buat bayar hutang seragam ini!" Omel Ulquiorra

"kok aku dikasih gratisan sama Gin yaa (haha)"

"lagipula, kamu kerja.. terus pake baju apa? kerja apa? GA HALAL YAA?"

"GYAAH GRIMM! APAMAKSUDMUU!" Bentak Ulquiorra

HENING.. (tapi yg kali ini terdengar suara tousen yang kepleset di wc *kyaahh!*)

"grimm, ni ulah mu lagi ya?"

"ehe.. iya."

* * *

Begitulah kisah awal (chapter awal) nya!

ntar, chapter selanjutnya bakalan gantian Grimmy yang ngajarin ulqui sesuatuuu~

nyam nyam,

REVIEW YAAAAAAAAAA!

nb bwt nee-san-ku: heh, lek review gak usah sok ngajari aku maneh kon.. somseekk SOMSEEKK XDD *ketawa gaje*


End file.
